


A Room Without A View

by talentedgemx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clarke and Lexa cuteness, Clarke and Lexa in a room together, F/F, Fluff, Have I mentioned the smut?, Lexa's tattoo's, Lots of Sex, More Feels, NSFW, Smut, Some Plot, Talking, You Have Been Warned, f/f sex, major feels, make sure you read alone in a room, more smut, prompt based on early series 3 action, stuff with Lexa's wounds, stuff with war paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talentedgemx/pseuds/talentedgemx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on and around the fight Lexa has with Roan in season 3. After the fight Clarke goes to find Lexa and err, things happen. They talk, they bicker, Lexa is tense and Clarke is annoyed. So what else is new? Clarke helps patch Lexa up and there is some innocent touching that leads to some not so innocent touching. Some stuff with her tattoos and some stuff with her warpaint and oh, there's a LOT of sex. This is NSFW guys, you have been warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Room Without A View

**Author's Note:**

> A little teaser for all you wonderful Clexa fans, just before the start of season 3. And yeh you can blame @sheislezmerelda on tumblr for the prompt, and my friend Jen for the idea for the sex scene ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

She wasn't ready for many things, this Clarke already knew. Not for Earth, not for Finn. Not for war, not for the mountain, not for Roan. Certainly not for seeing Lexa again. Not for Polis, not for what was coming and now, as she swallowed tightly, shifting her footing just a little as metal met metal, not for Lexa fighting to the death.

 

She knew Lexa would win, she had heard enough stories of how the Commander could fight but even so, her breath caught in her throat as Roan moved a little too quickly and kicked at Lexa's knees from behind, sending her down hard to the floor.

 

That's when she knew. "Get up," Clarke whispered under her breath, then Lexa caught her eye briefly before she was back on her feet, rolling out of the way of Roan's advances and meeting him blow for blow. Hitting him harder in fact, more ferociously, and more aggressively the longer the fight went on.

 

She didn't seem to tire, and every hit she took, each mark she sustained only fuelling her dominance more. Clarke felt herself getting caught up in it, with every snarl of the Commander's lips and every growl and shout she let out. Clarke felt it reverberate in her chest as she willed Lexa to strike her final blow. To put Roan out of his misery.

 

Of course there needed to be a little bit of a show. Lexa wanted to make him suffer, Clarke could see it in her eyes, in every line of her changing expression. Lexa would punish all those who challenged her severely, no matter how many blows she took herself. She would come through it the victor no matter the cost. No matter the pain, no matter the exertion. She was Heda, and fool be the one to defy her.

 

It sparked something in Clarke, something she didn't quite realise until this moment. To this fight, watching from the sidelines as she was. Lexa was undoubtedly impressive; a sight to behold. The way she moved, the way she swung her weapon. The way she groaned and grunted as she fought. It was such a contrast to the Commander in her more vulnerable moments, to which Clarke had been witness to a few times now. She was such a contradiction. Undeniably flawed in both her strength and weakness. So passionate and fierce and gentle all at once. Well, Clarke considered, possibly only quite so gentle when she was alone... and with her.

 

Roan turned and brought the blade of his sword down across Lexa's shoulders and Clarke winced as Lexa shouted out, his most clean strike yet and Clarke's chest clenched as if she felt the blow too.

 

Lexa though was hardly down for a moment, her eyes like fire as she moved as if she hadn't taken a blow at all. Their moves quickened, Lexa outpacing him, out manoeuvring him and as it seemed, Lexa was done with showmanship. She spun to the side and ducked under Roan's outstretched arm, bringing her weapon around to her side as she hoisted it in the air, ready for her killer blow.

 

Roan's other arm however swung around and caught her in the face making her head jerk to the side, her nose bloody as well as her mouth and she spat out a mouthful of blood. It didn't stop her though. She followed through with an underarm stroke bringing her weapon up from her feet and smacking Roan right in the jaw with the butt.

 

Things seemed to stop, just for a moment as Roan's body opened up, his arms out to his sides and his weapons dropped to the floor. His head was tipped back and after what was only a split second, Lexa spun on her heel and crouched down, swiping Roan's feet out from underneath him with the back of her foot.

 

He was defeated, sprawled out on his back and his mind in another sphere. His weapons on the ground and useless to him now. Lexa cast her eyes over him once, her head then snapping to the side as she spat out some more blood. She wiped the back of her hand across her mouth and then she tested the weight of her weapon in her palm, measuring it as much as she could to find the balance.

 

Clarke took in a sharp breath, absentmindedly suppressing the overwhelming relief she felt now the fight was over. That Lexa had won. Pushing out of her mind everything else that went with that too.

 

She watched as Lexa toyed with her spear and Clarke's throat was suddenly dry. The anxious wait this was now for Roan's inevitable death. Lexa was a killer, of course, but Clarke thought she saw her hesitate. She fought so hard for peace after all, and now she had to kill a man who was already beaten.

 

The crowd was clambering for it, the vast majority cheering, spurring on their Commander but then Lexa turned and threw her spear into the air and then the crowd fell silent as an air of shock passed over everyone. No one quite believing it, or so it seemed.

 

After watching the spear Clarke turned back to Lexa, catching her eye for only a moment before the Commander faced the representative for the Ice Nation. The square was as silent as it had ever been.

 

"He is your problem now," Lexa shouted, and then she turned and walked to the edge of the crowd, her form getting lost as her people huddled around her and escorted her away and into the sea of people.

 

**

 

Clarke heard voices. Heated ones, one even angry and Clarke assumed that was Indra. It sounded like her and Clarke would have smirked if not for the intensity of her surroundings. She walked down a corridor that was bathed in only torch light, a distinct orange colour clinging to everything as there was no source of natural light. No windows, not this deep within the building anyway. There were guards posted at every archway, and each of them simply nodded their head to her as she passed; everyone of course now knowing who she was. It unnerved her a bit but she pressed on, giving it little thought as all she wanted was to see Lexa. To find out what she was thinking, why she spared Roan and what this could possibly mean now.

 

She was concerned for her injuries as well of course, her shoulders especially but Clarke pushed down those other feelings that were creeping through her being. The ones that made her heart flutter just a little, a nervous kind of edge clinging to her throat. Clarke knew it was there, she just didn't want to go where those things would take her.

 

Not long ago she was pushing a blade to the Commander's throat after all. Not long ago she wanted her dead.

 

Or so she told herself.

 

Clarke stiffened her shoulders and evened out her jaw, the door at the end of the corridor approaching her swiftly. The voices were even louder now, but Clarke couldn't understand a word.

 

Two guards were posted outside the door and they looked down on Clarke sternly. Each of them holding a spear vertically to the ground. Clarke stopped before them and swallowed an anxious breath.

 

She licked her lips before she spoke. "Let me through," she ordered in a confident tone as her eyes found the door.

 

Neither of the guards moved for a long few moments, the Trigedasleng dying down from inside during the time Clarke was stood there. Clarke's fingertips curled and pressed into the palms of her hands in tight fists as she waited for a response.

 

The guard to Clarke's right then turned and opened the door, holding it open for her to walk through. She blinked a few times before she did so with her head held high, the only indicator of her slight apprehension the gentle fluttering of her eyelids.

 

Lexa was sat on a bench, or what seemed like a bench. A long, luxurious looking cloth covering it that glowed a deep orange, reflecting the warm hues that emanated again from the torch light that flooded off every wall. It was warm in the room, emphasised only by the atmosphere seeping from Lexa's company. Indra, Titus, a few others as well as two healers who were seeing to Lexa's wounds.

 

Lexa herself was stoic in her expression. Regal, even though her torso was bare apart from the binding around her chest and her pants that were loose around her hips, the stiff material of them however preventing them from slipping any further. Her boots were off as well and Clarke shifted her weight from one foot to the other, pulling her gaze away before she was caught looking too intently.

 

She had never seen the Commander in such a state of undress before though, so she could be forgiven, she supposed, or rather she hoped. Clarke pulled in a breath and swallowed it down, the sensation of her blood suddenly rushing beneath the surface of her skin she pointedly chose to ignore.

 

Indra eyed Clarke distastefully and quickly turned her attention back to Lexa who continue1d to sit quite simply; her back ramrod straight and her shoulders unmoving in their rigidity. Indra began talking but Titus spoke over her, not paying Clarke any mind at all. It was only a few moments however, before the Commander cut them both off altogether.

 

Her words were sharp, plied with annoyance but Clarke could tell she was in pain. It was in the small tick at the edge of her lips. The way her eyes sagged ever so slightly, her gaze as she looked at Clarke nowhere near as strong as it usually was. Not as probing. Not as searching. It was like they lacked the will power and as Clarke's gaze drifted lower, surveying the damage to the Commander's body she noticed how her hands gripped at her knees through her pants, almost scrunching the material between her fingers whenever one of her healers touched on of her wounds.

 

It made Clarke flinch and then Lexa turned her head to the healer on her left, the one who was applying something to what Clarke could only assume was the large cut across her shoulders from Roan's sword.

 

Lexa uttered something that made him stop in his tracks, earning a disgruntled look from both him and his colleague. Indra sighed then as well, as if she knew what was coming.

 

Lexa brought her tired eyes back to Clarke before she spoke but it wasn't to her, it was to everyone else. "Leave us," she said slowly in a low voice but one still stoked with authority. Her shoulders were still back, her jaw just as square as it always was.

 

They filed out one at a time, Indra powering through the door first and Titus bringing up the rear extending a courteous nod of his head to Clarke as he passed by her.

 

Clarke waited for them all to go and when the door closed behind them she looked back to Lexa, perhaps for the first time really taking note of the inside of the room as her eyes travelled to her. It was vast, and it looked like it was crumbling with the effort of being put back together again rather staggering. Cracks adorned the walls and material hung elegantly from each corner creating a much warmer and cosier feel than Clarke would have expected. The colours were deep, homey, even, and it made Clarke wonder what the room was actually used for. It definitely wasn't a medical space, even though that's what she assumed Lexa was using it for at the moment. There was even a bed quite a distance behind where Lexa sat, a rather large, rather grandiose bed that she had to admit, looked rather appealing.

 

Clarke raised a solitary brow and then finally found Lexa's gaze. She moved over to her, her gaze only deviating from those deep, penetrating greens when she was close enough to touch her. Lexa's eyes fell back to the room ahead of her and her focus blurred a little, her shoulders losing a little of their stiffness.

 

Clarke immediately studied the Commander's body, the light sheen that coated it and the various shades of bruising that was now taking over her skin. Clarke was at Lexa's side and then she took a step around the side of the bench, her eyes quickly falling to the very angry scar that stretched the expanse of Lexa's shoulder blades.

 

It made Clarke frown, a hitch catching in her chest as the fingers of her right hand reached out automatically with the intention of soothing. Of giving comfort but she stopped them before they made contact, before she could properly feel the heat she was certain was rising from the Commander's skin.

 

"Nice room," Clarke said rather absently, a little sarcastically as kind of the last properly constructed thought that crossed her mind fell from her lips. She thought nothing of it, however, as she remained standing behind Lexa as her eyes inspected the deep, painful wound. It needed cleaning; it needed the proper attention or Lexa would risk infection, and that was before she'd even had chance to assess any other injuries.

 

Her hand remained hovering just above the left side of the gash before her eyes fell lower, noticing for the first time and taking in the expanse of Lexa's back and the tattoo that occupied it. It made Clarke pause, made her tongue run out and moisten her dry lips before it retreated back inside again.

 

The tattoo was the largest Clarke had ever seen, made up of symbols that she didn't understand but could appreciate nevertheless. It was beautiful, inspiring in its design and as intricate as Clarke assumed a tattoo could be. It suited the Commander, Clarke thought; it was bold, spoke of strength and power and more things besides but she still had to raise a brow at the rest of Lexa's back. Marred with old scars and countless wounds. Years of pain, Clarke assumed. An endless series of aches.

 

"Yes," Lexa suddenly said, and Clarke had to scramble for a moment to remember what she was answering, and then there was a pause as Lexa's eyes swept to the side. "I have many."

 

Clarke's fingertips made contact, then, the pull seemingly too much and she ghosted them over the upper left part of her tattoo, feeling the ink that was slightly raised against her touch and as Clarke stepped around and to the other side of Lexa, moving around her in a circular direction her fingers travelled down the length of the tattoo and ended up at its lowest part, just at the point where Lexa's pants were gathered at her hips.

 

She heard the Commander take in a breath at the touch, and her shoulders stiffened again before they relaxed, a long exhale pushing past her lips as Clarke's fingers trailed down her skin. Her eyes then flicked to the side of Lexa's jaw and she witnessed the slight clench in it, the tiny movement of her teeth being pushed together before Clarke's eyes dropped to another of Lexa's tattoos. The one wrapped around her upper arm.

 

The air seemed to stop still, the only movement being the rise and fall of Lexa's chest, or at least that was the only one Clarke noticed. The shine along her skin was evident, the exertion Lexa had put her body through obvious not only in all the scrapes, grazes and bruises, but also in the way Lexa hung her shoulders. In the way her head was dipping forwards slightly, not really on guard at all even though Clarke was sure she could sense her scrutiny.

 

Clarke held her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment before she spoke and then she turned to the small table of vials and cloths that she assumed one of the healers had set up, just to Lexa's right. She pushed out a loud breath as she picked up a cloth a plunged it into the bowl of water.

 

"Lexa what were you thinking?" she asked as she turned back to the Commander, her expression much harder than it was before. Clarke settled her weight into her knees a bit and lowered her head, throwing all of her attention on the cuts on Lexa's arm. She started cleaning them with the cloth. "You let him live," she followed up, and it wasn't a question.

 

Lexa gasped when the cloth met her skin but it wasn't noticeable. The sensation serving to wake her up more than anything else. Her eyes became wider and her back straighter, a little more of the stoic mask falling into place than when they were first left alone.

 

"Yes," Lexa sighed, flinching away a little when Clarke's strokes became harder.

 

Clarke frowned, realising Lexa's arm was in a much worse state than she first assumed. "Why?" she asked, perhaps more forcefully than she intended. She knew Lexa's larger wound on her shoulders couldn't wait. "Aren't you worried your people will think you're weak?"

 

Clarke turned back to the bowl and rinsed out her cloth. She picked up a few of the vials to smell out which was the one she would need and placed the others back down. She picked up a fresh cloth and then moved to Lexa's back. "This is going to hurt."

 

Lexa sighed, loudly. She didn't appreciate being questioned, not by her generals and advisors, nor by Clarke. It was not the conversation she wanted to have, again. She puffed out her chest to signify her annoyance. "You do not need to-"

 

Lexa gasped. Or growled, or definitely somewhere between the two as soon as Clarke dabbed the cloth at her back. A white hot sensation shot through her and it made her head tip back a little, her shoulders hunch and her eyes clench tightly together. Clarke ceased her movements for a moment before she continued again, cleaning the wound as gently as she possibly could.

 

After a few moments Lexa levelled her head back out again, her palms now braced against her upper thighs and then after another minute or so, once her lungs were pushing out slow and steady breaths she let her head topple forwards partly in exhaustion. Partly in submission. Partly because there was definitely a side of her that enjoyed Clarke taking care of her, sewing her back up again when she was injured. She liked it even though she knew she shouldn't, that surely it wouldn't be healthy for her but sometimes, not often however, but sometimes the Commander just didn't want to fight anymore.

 

Her head moved to the side again as if that would somehow get her closer to Clarke. "You do not have to do this, Clarke," she uttered slowly, the tiredness in her tone evident.

 

Clarke moistened her lips once more, examining the wound more thoroughly now she was closer to it. Luckily it would only need a few stitches at its one end. "I know," she responded quietly, the concentration set deep in her brow. "I don't trust your healers to do it right, though."

 

Lexa allowed her lips to upturn a little at the sentiment, a gentle warmth heating up in the middle of her chest.

 

"You didn't answer my question."

 

And then Lexa felt a slight ache, once again. She rolled her eyes and sighed with some exaggeration, Clarke feeling the muscles in the Commander's shoulders tense with the movement. She stopped as she let Lexa have her moment of annoyance however her back was not quick to release its tension.

 

"You need to relax," Clarke said after a moment. "This'll hurt more if you don't."

 

Lexa felt herself get a little worked up, her throat clenching with the feeling taking residence there. "Then do not ask pointless questions," she said lowly, with a good deal of gravel in her tone.

 

Clarke stopped and glared at the back of Lexa's head for a second. She really was just as stubborn as she remembered her to be, even when sat half naked in front of her. Clarke gritted her teeth. "It's not pointless," she replied, and if her administrations were coming a little more forcefully now she didn't care.

 

Lexa sighed, again, her back once more ramrod straight. "Ask the question you want to ask, Clarke."

 

Clarke straightened up and reached for the other cloth she used on Lexa's arm and carefully wiped around the large wound and then not so carefully she wiped down the rest of the Commander's back, Lexa grunting a little with the movement. "Why didn't you kill him?" Clarke asked, trying not to get too agitated. She had finished with her cleaning and so now she just stood there, taking in Lexa's tattoo again and the strong, powerful lines her back created.

 

Lexa was silent for a few minutes before she replied and when she spoke her voice was once again gentle, as if suddenly reminding herself she didn't want to argue. Not right then, and not with Clarke. "He did not deserve to die."

 

Clarke blinked a few times in surprise. "He didn't?"

 

If she was honest, Lexa didn't know what had ran through her in that moment of flooring Roan, at the point of knocking him to the ground where he wouldn't get up. Had she become merciful? Weak? Her forehead furrowed at the thought of it, at the mere suggestion. She was not weak, but maybe it was the feeling of being pressed against a wall with a blade to her throat by the woman she loved. Maybe it was seeing Clarke again for the first time after so many months and seeing her broken, feral, seething with hatred and bloodlust.

 

Maybe it made the Commander think about what actions cost. What showing mercy could achieve. Lexa felt her shoulders deflate once more and they actually sagged a little with the force. Lexa knew she had already changed things within her lifetime, and she knew it was time to do so again. Or perhaps they would all die this time.

 

"No." Lexa sighed. "He did not."

 

Clarke raised her brow and then stepped back over to the table. She swallowed heavily, not quite understanding but not wanting to press Lexa after what she'd just been through. Her voice though, was a little short when she spoke. "You need a few stitches," she said. "It won't take long then I'll bandage you up."

 

Lexa picked up on Clarke's tone and she turned her head toward the table but Clarke quickly walked back out of her eye line. "Why are you angry, Clarke?" she asked, her voice just on the side of emotionless. "Is it because I fought? Or that I was victorious?" Lexa expected questions from her advisors, but she didn't expect Clarke to be annoyed over this. It made her wonder what the real issue was, and why Clarke was there at all. "I can't imagine it is because I did not kill my opponent."

 

Clarke pressed her lips together as she threaded her needle, trying to rid the tension from her own shoulders, now. She was gently stepping around Lexa and she didn't know why. Or she did, really, but she just didn't want to acknowledge it.

 

Seeing Lexa fight was breathtaking, yes, for both and good bad reasons. She had wanted to see her fight but she hadn't wanted to see her hurt, much less dead. Each time Roan dealt her a severe knock her heart had felt like it was jumping through her chest and she didn't like it. It wasn't expected, everything she felt, not at all. She was aware of her feelings for Lexa of course, but that had been a lifetime ago or at least, what had felt like a lifetime ago. She had thought their connection was now different, like it had evolved somehow. Like kindred spirits with similar experiences of loss and war and sacrifice that neither had to explain to the other, it was just there. It was just felt but since the fight... Clarke shook her head and settled herself behind Lexa, resting the heel of her palm just below the widest part of her wound. She needed to concentrate, she didn't need, this.

 

Clarke licked her lips. "No, of course not," she responded evenly if not a little firmly. She cleared her throat. "You ready?"

 

Lexa nodded and a moment of loaded silence ensued before Clarke started suturing. The needle passed through Lexa's skin easily and Clarke took a few deep breaths to steady her hand.

 

Clarke tugged on the thread once the needle was through a second time. "And I'm not angry."

 

Lexa turned her head, at that.

 

Clarke saw it. "I'm not," and then she frowned. "I just thought it was your way."

 

Lexa's eyes widened a little. "It is," she said, her head turning back to the front. "He lives because he shamed his nation. Twice." Her voice became more matter-of-fact, then. "Their punishment will be much more than a simple death in a ring."

 

Clarke's tongue was against her upper lip as she concentrated, unconsciously releasing a breath every time the needle released Lexa's skin. Her one brow raised up a little, too, her voice much more gentle now. Almost conversational. "I wouldn't call anything about that fight simple."

 

Lexa was certain she picked up on some concern in that statement, somewhere, and it made her smile. "That was not the worst bout I have been involved in. Far from it."

 

Clarke didn't doubt it for a second. Lexa moved like a seasoned warrior, one with years of experience in hand to hand combat. It impressed Clarke and while she didn't particularly like the idea of Lexa having to fight, she knew it would take someone gifted to beat her, if anyone could at all. "You're an amazing fighter," she whispered, her mind getting carried away as she thought back to the way Lexa looked in battle. Her strength and courage, the way her eyes seemed as if they were on fire and her hair gliding around her gracefully as she moved... She cleared her throat as she caught herself.

 

Lexa simply shrugged. "I am Heda."

 

The response made Clarke smile. Of course that would be Lexa's only reasoning, but it made her think of something else. "Do you think he'll seek revenge, Roan?"

 

Lexa's head twitched to the side as she considered it but to her, it didn't particularly matter. "Many now wish me dead, Clarke. One more is no worse."

 

Clarke ceased the movement of her hands. "If you hadn't spared him it would be one less."

 

She was expecting an agitated response but Lexa didn't give her one. All the Commander did was exhale a slow breath. "Perhaps," she conceded. "What's done is done. I knocked him off his feet and he submitted to me. The message was sent."

 

Clarke leaned forwards and bit through the thread with her teeth, tying off the last suture and then she squeezed the top of Lexa's shoulder to indicate she had finished. She then placed everything back on the table and retrieved some salve and bandage.

 

"What message?" Clarke asked, applying some salve to the large wound and any others that looked like they needed it.

 

Lexa huffed a little at the attention. She sucked in a breath and turned her head again to the side, her eyes as much toward Clarke as she could get them. "That I will knock down all who oppose me." Her breathing became a little quicker too as she said the words, her gaze becoming firmer.

 

Clarke simply nodded and then she did her best to cover Lexa's wound with the bandage. The position was a little awkward to say the least and it involved some careful positioning and intricate tucking but after a good few minutes it was done. She placed her hand on Lexa's shoulder in a comforting gesture knowing just how fraught she was about the civil unrest and then she moved around to Lexa's front.

 

Lexa's eyes were as alive as Clarke had seen them since stepping inside the room, her chest heaving in breath after breath as she tried to control her emotions. That's how Clarke knew how much it was affecting her, Lexa very rarely lost sight of her emotions.

 

She pinned Clarke within her glare. "There was much sacrifice for this coalition, Clarke. I will not see it come undone and if it does, I will die attempting to preserve it."

 

Clarke nodded, the ferocity in Lexa's words not lost on her. She knew how much Lexa's people meant to her, God how she knew and although that thought still made her uncomfortable, it was all only how much her own people meant to her, too.

 

Clarke though, just breathed it out, applying another gentle squeeze to Lexa's shoulder as her hand still lay there. "I'll help you," she confessed quietly, and the sincerity was etched all over her face.

 

Lexa just stared at her; it wasn't what she was expecting. Some antagonism perhaps, maybe even some back and forth but not this. Not all this kindness and comfort Clarke was offering her. It made Lexa stumble, and made her throat constrict, just a little. That familiar tugging in her chest she used to feel whenever she was close to Clarke quickly rising back to the surface. Quickly taking a hold and she didn't know what to do with it.

 

When she first saw Clarke again she was prepared for the hatred. Prepared for all the angry words and sharp blades but this, this she wasn't prepared for at all. Clarke's fingers felt like fire against her skin. "Mochof," Lexa said through a thick swallow, and it had to be the gentlest thing she had said in a long time.

 

Clarke smiled at the stunned expression on the Commander's face but she had to look away before those big, trusting green eyes threatened to pull her in whole. "We all need the coalition, Lexa," Clarke said between breaths. "We won't let it fall."

 

Lexa couldn't find any words and her throat bobbed automatically as she followed Clarke's gaze to the side. She felt every muscle in her body involuntarily tense and then relax as a shiver ran through her, starting at the base of her spine and finishing up in the pit of her stomach. When her breath left her she felt it shake and she hoped that Clarke didn't hear it, that Clarke wouldn't notice any of the ways her body was reacting. She swallowed again as she looked away, Clarke's interest once again finding the small healer's table. Lexa clenched her jaw and squared her shoulders, hoping that the next thing Clarke said would take her attention away from the sensation that was claiming her chest.

 

Clarke smiled as she noticed something on the table, holding her top lip between her teeth for a moment before she let it go and when she did she reached across and picked up Lexa's kohl. She looked down at it in her hand and grinned a bit.

 

"So what's going on with your face then, Commander?" she asked, and then she met Lexa's gaze. "I'm guessing you need this re-applying?"

 

The swallow this time dragged the length of Lexa's throat and it actually hurt. The breath she released however long and steady and she just looked at Clarke questioningly. She did need her war paint re-applying, seeing as how there was no mirror in the room and anyone that would usually do it for her she had ordered from the room. There were appearances to be made later on and Lexa could not attend without her war paint.

 

She raised a solitary brow at Clarke and desperately tried to quell the feeling in her chest, but the way Clarke was smiling at her and the mere suggestion of applying her paint was making her skin do something strange, and not entirely in a bad way. Lexa didn't trust her voice so she said nothing, and just let it all come out in her eyes.

 

For perhaps the first time Clarke saw something other than pain in Lexa's eyes. Something other than war and the weight of thousands of lives. It was good, and the expression she saw there somehow made her feel better, too. There was suddenly lightness, and Clarke didn't want to let go of it.

 

Clarke's forehead furrowed as her eyebrows shot up, a little. "Is that a yes?"

 

Lexa just continued to stare at her so Clarke licked her lips for a second and then gestured at Lexa's face with her free hand. "Because you're kind of all smudgy."

 

Lexa's expression turned even more incredulous and it made Clarke let out a light chuckle. "Smudgy?" Lexa inquired, and the way Clarke laughed made her gut tighten.

 

"Yeah," Clarke replied, reigning in her mirth and then she took the top off the bottle in her hands, dipping the tip of her index finger in so she could rub the substance against her thumb. "I assume when your healers wiped the blood from your face they didn't think about your paint."

 

Lexa tilted her head a little as she realised what Clarke meant. "Then I am not surprised to be, smudgy."

 

Clarke's eyes quickly moved to Lexa's and she couldn't help her grin. It made Lexa smile, too, but nowhere near as big. Clarke pulled her attention back to the kohl. "So," she said, starting again. "I'll apply it?"

 

Without waiting for an answer Clarke grabbed a stool from by the wall and placed it in front of Lexa and then she sat on it, taking a more generous amount of kohl from the bottle and smoothing it out over the tip of her index finger.

 

Lexa swallowed. "I'm not sure you know how," she said softly, although the last thing she wanted to do was wipe that carefree smile from Clarke's lips.

 

Clarke assessed the substance a little more. "It can't be that hard," she supposed aloud, enjoying the moment they were now having. It made her thoughts quickly shoot to a place where once they were done with war, and planning, and death and all the rest of it of what she knew of the ground, that she would like to have more of these moments with Lexa. More of her company when Lexa felt comfortable enough to smile and joke with her, and they had nothing hanging over them. It made her smile for a moment before she remembered how unlikely such a reality would be, and perhaps there would be no other moments like this one. Maybe neither of them would ever live long enough to know what such a thing would feel like. It made her smile slip for a moment.

 

Lexa saw Clarke's expression change and she immediately didn't like it, conceding right then that she would let her do anything she liked, to see her smile like that again. Lexa moistened her lips briefly before she tried to iron out her face, wanting to come across as aloof as possible. "It is a skill," she said flatly, knowing exactly how Clarke would react to such a thing.

 

Clarke's eyes flicked to her and she immediately knew she was being teased. Clarke smirked, and Lexa quickly knew she had succeeded. "Are you saying I'm not skilled?"

 

The corner of Lexa's mouth pulled into a slight smile. "I would not say such a thing."

 

Clarke got a little more comfortable on her stool. "Good, then it's settled," she said. Clarke put a bit more paint on her fingers and then leaned forwards gently, moving a little bit too close to Lexa than was good for either one of them. She softened her voice. "Close your eyes."

 

Lexa could've told her what this meant. The level of trust required to allow another person to apply this paint, especially to a leader. Especially to the Heda. She could've told Clarke that it meant she trusted her as much as she trusted Indra, Gustus. Anya. Costia. These being a selection of the very few people Lexa had ever allowed to do this for her. She could've said that it meant that she wanted to let her in. Wanted Clarke to be one of the people she told her secrets to, one of the only people but instead she just stayed silent, the smile still tugging at her lips and then with a deep breath pushed out slowly through her nose, she lifted her jaw up a little and then closed her eyes.

 

It was intimate, that's what it was, and it only took a minute or so before Clarke realised it. The silence in the room had never been so loud and the heat from the torches somehow managed to get hotter, the colours unrealistically warmer, lighting up the Commander's skin like it was something to be revered. It was flawless, Clarke noted, aside from the shallow cut on her cheek from the days fight but other than that it was blemishless. Smooth as well, so smooth and soft especially around her eyes which was where Clarke spent a great deal of her time. Alternating the fingertip she used as if she had a selection of differently sized paintbrushes at her disposal. She was gentle of course, and was so glad Lexa had to have her eyes closed for this because had no idea how red her face had gone when she realised what she was feeling.

 

Clarke swallowed again, quite possibly for the tenth time since she started this not at all long ago and her heart was already beating off the scale. Lexa had a presence, that was undeniable but in this moment, with her eyes shut, vulnerable and defenceless to what Clarke might do it meant more than what she had words for. All Clarke knew was that she felt warm, her blood pumping thickly around her body just below the surface of her skin it seemed, a gradual coiling sensation beginning in the pit of her stomach. She didn't even trust her voice not to quiver but if she didn't do something to distract herself from her unruly thoughts then well, she'd go insane. Being this close to Lexa's lips just made her think back and it didn't help. Not one bit.

 

Clarke cleared her throat a little as she finished with Lexa's eyes and moved down to her cheekbones, switching to the side of her little fingertip to position the downward bits of Lexa's design. Tear streaks, Clarke supposed at the last second before she spoke, she supposed they resembled tear streaks.

 

It made Clarke frown, a little.

 

"Aren't you afraid?" Clarke whispered. She knew it was random, but it was the best she could come up with.

 

Lexa furrowed her brow. "Afraid?" The word not nearly coming out as strong as she wanted it to.

 

"Yeah," Clarke sighed, her lip finding its way back between her teeth. She knew she was taking them back to a place she didn't want to bring up but it was the only thing her mind could think of. It was all they ever did talk about, after all. Clarke licked her lips and pulled in a silent breath. "Of what's coming."

 

Lexa's forehead relaxed, at that, her shoulders moved back, however. "No," she replied in a firm voice. "Fear is for the weak."

 

Clarke wanted to ask in that case if it would be worse than love in the weakness stakes but she managed not to. She bit the inside of her cheek though, at the thought of it. She completed the streaks on Lexa's right cheek and then she moved to the left, faintly positioning them before going over them with more paint.

 

It was a few minutes before Clarke spoke again, leaning back and tilting her head a little to assess her work. "Even you must be afraid of something, Lexa?"

 

Lexa kept her eyes closed and worked hard to keep her breathing under control. Something in Clarke's voice was pulling at her. Something in the almost nonexistent space between them. It was an energy that was infiltrating her senses, a tugging in her chest that made her want to lean forwards and get lost in whatever she might find there. "Maybe I am," she replied, her voice as low as Clarke had ever heard it.

 

Clarke was feeling it too. She blinked a few times and then she had to ask. "What?"

 

At the continued loss of contact Lexa assumed that Clarke must be finished and so she opened her eyes, taking in every inch of the diluted blues in front of her. Their softness, their compassion, their fear. Everything. Lexa's tongue touched the underside of her bottom lip, and her voice was as steady as it was soft. "You," she murmured, a little breathlessly.

 

Clarke found herself once again captivated and taken prisoner by the Commander's open, expressive eyes. It was like before, back in the tent all over again. The softness in Lexa's demeanour, the warmth that conveyed even more as it came from this stoic, usually emotionless leader. Clarke swallowed as she felt it, the slight tremble in her limbs, the warmth that was now cascading through her body like a slow, rumbling torrent, more than ready to consume her.

 

Her chest hitched a little and she went to say something but no words came out. She just breathed in, and then she leaned forwards, perhaps a little unsure but what she did know was that she needed to feel it. She wanted to remember those lips.

 

Lexa closed her eyes and then it came. The lips she thought she might never feel again, pressed against hers and moving slowly, as if they wanted to savour every second of this connection. She felt her chest lurch, a burning that was starting to ignite. It spread outwards, filling her body with something like want. With something like need. It was powerful, and Lexa just surrendered to it.

 

Clarke moaned, ever so slightly, low and from the base of her throat. She was amazed at how soft the Commander was, how gently she moved her lips; just like she was the first time. Clarke fell into it, fell against Lexa's lips and kissed her as slowly and as gently right back. Her chest felt heavy, like there was passion burning there that wanted to be set free and now it was stirring, now it was causing a deep and almost primal thumping against her ribcage telling her to reach out. Telling her that she wanted more.

 

Clarke tentatively lifted her right hand and rested her palm against Lexa's jawline, her index finger ghosting along the sharp angle before her fingertip rubbed against the Commander's earlobe. Her thumb jerked a little, slowly drawing small circles across Lexa's cheekbone.

 

She moaned again, then, when Lexa traced her tongue along Clarke's bottom lip, Clarke ceasing all movement with her lips parted just slightly, her breath catching tightly in her chest at the sensations that provided. They shot from her chest and landed somewhere in the pit of her stomach, her body shuddering just a little at the spark that fired there.

 

Lexa leaned back a bit as she grazed the same lip with her teeth, holding it gently as she felt Clarke's shaky breath leave her lips and coat her own. She didn't want to push Clarke, she wouldn't, she just waited patiently for her to make the next move. It didn't stop the Commander's heartbeat from increasing though, or from her shoulders from moving sluggishly under the weight of her desire. She had imagined this only a couple of times since the mountain, only when she felt at her weakest but both times were amazing, and both times had left her breathless and numb. Lexa wasn't sure how her heart would handle the actual reality of it, it was already trembling. It was already laid bare but Lexa wouldn't stop whatever was about to happen. She didn't have it in her and she would never, ever deny Clarke anything. Not now. Not anymore.

 

Clarke's fingers moved from Lexa's jaw and slipped around to the back of her neck, heavily pressing into the skin she felt there and then she kissed Lexa properly, with passion and conviction and heavy, demanding lips. She opened her mouth for Lexa to venture inside and when she did, when she felt Lexa's tongue moving against her own Clarke could've sworn she saw stars.

 

Clarke groaned with fever, with the juddering of her heart and the anticipation suddenly hot in her throat. Her breaths became forceful around the kiss however she still felt like she was lacking oxygen, but she honestly didn't care. She was lost to the moment and she wasn't sure if she wanted to come back, the sensations sparking madly inside her and she only wanted more. Her other hand came up quickly to grasp the other side of Lexa's face, her fingertips almost clawing at the rugged line of the Commander's jaw.

 

Lexa groaned too, as soon as her tongue entered Clarke's mouth and she had to reach forward, tentatively with unsure fingers but she had to touch her. She sighed against Clarke's lips as her hands found her hips, her left one sliding up so her fingers were resting against Clarke's ribs and then she squeezed, her other hand gripping onto Clarke's hip at the same time earning a slight gasp and jump from the girl in front of her.

 

Easily it became more heated, quickly escalating as if neither thought a second kiss would do this. Would make them feel this way but it did, in the blink of an eye it was passionate as their tongues fought for dominance, as Clarke's hands gripped Lexa's neck and shoulders and Lexa's fingers pushed into the sides of Clarke's body.

 

It was quickly taking Lexa's breath away, Clarke literally stealing it from her lips and the Commander panted, as the rigidity in her body relaxed and her shoulders lost their squareness as Clarke pulled at them, as Clarke tried to get her even closer. Lexa didn't dare move any further forward, though. She dared not overpower Clarke, pick her up and carry her to the bed that was at the other end of the room even though she wanted nothing more than to do so.

 

The Commander was wary, even though this moment was perfect. Even though Clarke felt perfect at the ends of her fingers and in the movement of her lips. She wasn't going to push because Clarke had said she wasn't ready and this moment dropped upon them suddenly so she didn't want to do anything that might make her pull away. That might make the tingling sensation in her lips dissipate or the heat that was now covering her fade to nothing.

 

Lexa was strong, yes. But she didn't think she was ready for another rejection from Clarke. It hurt just to consider it and her heart was already vulnerable enough. She was completely open to Clarke in this moment, having battled under a death threat outside and this was her time to repair. In this room with her healers; to stitch up her wounds and cover up her scars but instead Clarke was here, Clarke had barged in here and was doing all her healing and Lexa really, really didn't want her to pull away.

 

In that moment Lexa's fingers held onto Clarke tighter, a tiny, barely noticeable whimper leaving her throat as she knew she wasn't thinking with her head anymore and then she felt Clarke's fingers tighten at the back of her neck, moving up as they get lost in her hair. She felt Clarke slide off the stool as her lips sucked on Lexa's top one, holding it there as her other hand pushed against Lexa's shoulder, stroking the bare skin that she found there.

 

Clarke stepped between Lexa's legs and then nipped at her lips, holding the Commander closer as she eradicated all space between them, slowing the kiss at the same time as she became very aware of Lexa's next to naked torso pressing against her, of the hotness of her skin beneath her fingertips and the way Lexa's pants were open and bunched around her hips. The realisation made Clarke pause, just as a furnace began raging in her core but then she broke the kiss.

 

Clarke sucked in a deep breath like she was desperate for it, like her lungs were going crazy for it but then pushed it out again just as quickly. Her forehead fell to Lexa's, their noses just a fraction of a breadth apart as she tried to control her heartbeat. She felt hot, everywhere, and where Lexa's hands were now tracing over the thin material of her shirt underneath her jacket was driving her mind to distraction. They were making her want to know what they'd feel like against her skin.

 

Clarke felt it all. Everything she used to feel and everything she never got the chance to feel engulfing her all at once. She couldn't control the sensations even if she wanted to; her chest was on fire, her heart beating a million times a minute that was making her mind implode. Everything was cloudy, but the one thing she could make sense of, was Lexa.

 

Clarke knew if she opened her eyes she'd see everything Lexa was feeling pouring out of those big, wide, deep, green eyes that would be staring right back at her. She knew she'd see everything the Commander wanted to do and the complete trust and affection she felt for her, all there and burning their way right down to her soul. Clarke licked her lips and forced out a breath, her fingertips gripping onto Lexa's shoulder with more insistence than she'd care to admit. Clarke wanted this. She wanted _her_. She'd wanted her since their first kiss and even before that. Lexa meant something, everything, and if Clarke doubted it all she needed to do was open her eyes and see the truth looking at her through Lexa's. She made Clarke feel things, that much was obvious, and Clarke _desperately_ needed to feel things.

 

Clarke murmured, somewhere between a hum and a moan and pressed her body further against Lexa's, she leaned her forehead harder against Lexa's as her right hand started to make gentle patterns in Lexa's hair.

 

Lexa's head was tilted up, a question on her lips she needed to voice. "Clarke," she whispered hoarsely, and then she swallowed, never more nervous about anything in her life. And Commander's didn't do nerves. "Are you certain?"

 

At that Clarke opened her eyes and for the first time since they started kissing she took in the expression on Lexa's face. One of barely contained arousal, need, and a certain kind of serenity that Clarke had never seen on the Commander's face before. Her throat bobbed around the lump she tried to swallow, and then she sighed. "Completely."

 

Without an ounce of hesitation Lexa stood and kissed Clarke with such a sense of eagerness and longing that it almost knocked Clarke off her feet. Lexa's hands were around her though, holding her waist firmly as she backed her up a few paces, exploring Clarke's mouth with a desire she had long since stopped feeling.

 

The Commander's heart pounded with it. Her ribs hurt with it, and her skin was like molten fire under the scorching hot torch light. Under the feelings she was getting from touching Clarke like this. From being _allowed_ to touch Clarke like this and from how much more she knew she was about to. It was too much, really. It was _so_ much and Lexa knew she'd never be able to put words to it. She knew she'd never be able to replicate this feeling and so she succumbed to it, rightly or wrongly, and just melted herself into Clarke's intoxicating embrace.

 

Clarke's arms flung around Lexa's neck and held her close, her body tipping back a little with the force in which Lexa moved, but Clarke didn't care. She knew the Commander had her, and she trusted her, but she quickly pushed that realisation to the back of her mind. Instead she moaned into the kiss and around Lexa's probing tongue. She let Lexa dominate her, she let her push her back and let her take control of the kiss because it just felt _so_ right, after all this time, after all the pain to let Lexa lead her just for a moment, or for as many moments as Clarke wanted her to because she was sick of being in control. Was sick of leading and she knew right now, right here that she didn't have to. She wanted to feel good, she wanted to feel amazing and she knew Lexa wouldn't stop until she'd achieved it and that in and of itself was just too, _fucking_ good.

 

Clarke felt it between her legs as Lexa let out a moan that was much more like a growl at the way Clarke was submitting to her. She gripped at Lexa's braids and tugged on them a little, just to let her know this wasn't about that and Lexa seemed to get it. She became a little softer as she pressed Clarke up against the wall that was behind her and she immediately took her lips to Clarke's neck, licking and biting the skin of her throat all the way down and back up again. When her lips reached the back of Clarke's jaw she became much slower, sucking the flesh into her mouth and then running over it with her tongue. It made Clarke groan and Lexa wanted to hear much, much more of that so she teased around Clarke's ear, Clarke tilting her head to the side to allow Lexa to continue further and as Lexa pulled her earlobe into her mouth, Clarke let out a sound that was just a burst of pure, wanton _lust_.

 

Clarke felt her chest vibrating; the Commander pinning her against the wall like this as her body practically stooped over her, her head tight in at Clarke's neck. She couldn't control her heartbeat, couldn't control the way her skin tingled and ached and burned with the need to be touched.

 

Lexa started biting. She pulled Clarke's shirt down a little by the hem so her lips could trail down to Clarke's collarbone and then as far as the material would allow. Clarke was panting beneath her, clearly far too hot to be in all her clothes so Lexa pushed her hands under Clarke's jacket, sliding them up to her shoulders and then she pushed the garment off, it gathering in a heap at Clarke's ankles.

 

Lexa pressed herself harder against her, her lips attacking the other side of Clarke's neck and Clarke just sighed into it, letting the cool wall at her back support her, the light behind her eyes a hazy, lusty orange exactly the same as the light coating the room. Her one hand found the back of Lexa's neck again, her fingers rubbing into the skin there beneath her heavy braids and her other hand, found the back of Lexa's bicep and she squeezed, every now and again to encourage the Commander's roaming hands.

 

Lexa's thigh fell between Clarke's legs and she immediately parted them, but only a little and then she unabashedly ground down onto it, the gasp leaving her throat heavy and full of relief. She wanted more though, much more so she grasped at Lexa harder as the back of her head slowly pushed against the wall.

 

The anticipation was eating Lexa up, she wanted to kiss Clarke everywhere, touch her all over and though her hands were at first nervous, simply holding Clarke at her waist they soon became bolder, caressing the length of her sides, moving down to her legs and squeezing her ass through her pants. It wasn't long before her hands were under Clarke's shirt and when her fingers came into contact with the heated, soft, inviting flesh across Clarke's abdomen it sent a jolt ricocheting to Lexa's brain and back down to her gut. It spurred Lexa on and she pressed harder with her thigh, tensing the muscle and her hands snaked up and over Clarke's ribs.

 

Clarke was exceptionally hot, only getting hotter it seemed as Lexa started to undress her. It was doing things to her mind, doing things to her body and being at Lexa's mercy like this, only turned her on all the more. The position of the Commander's thigh only making her wetter and when she started rolling her hips a little, Clarke thought she might pass out. She reached up and pulled Lexa's face away from her neck and panted harshly as she kissed her, pushing her tongue into the Commander's mouth to map out the contours so she wouldn't forget and when Lexa lost a heated groan into her depths Clarke swallowed it, she thought her chest might stop breathing altogether.

 

Lexa's hands were now over her breasts and Clarke arched into the touch, a gasp finding its way into Lexa's mouth from her own. Lexa squeezed them a little, the material covering them somewhat confusing but it didn't stop her exploration. She ran her thumbs over where she knew Clarke's nipples would be and she felt them immediately stiffen beneath the fabric.

 

She broke the kiss with a heavy gasp; Clarke having stolen all the oxygen from her lungs which she desperately needed to replace. Lexa gulped down a few breaths, one after the other as her chest heaved. She pressed her forehead against Clarke's and couldn't help the low sound that fell from her lips, her hands falling back to Clarke's sides as she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and started to push it up her body.

 

Clarke inched herself away from the wall to allow it, her arms quickly going in the air so Lexa could remove her shirt in one swift motion. She dropped it to the floor and for the first time she took in Clarke's almost naked torso. Lexa couldn't help her tongue from ghosting over her lips as her eyes raked over Clarke's body. Her skin was pale, beautiful, and not covered in scars like hers was. Her cleavage was straining against its restraint as Clarke struggled to maintain a steady breathing rhythm and it was only a few seconds before the Commander latched back onto her skin, starting at her collar bone and then moving downwards until she was on her knees in front of Clarke, her lips and tongue devouring the tight skin around her middle.

 

Clarke's head tipped back once more, not only oversensualised by the feeling of Lexa's tongue against her, but also by the fact that the Commander was _kneeling_ before her, worshipping her body and the significance of it certainly wasn't lost on her. All of it just felt amazing and seeing Lexa like this, _feeling_ her like this and being with her like this sent a whole other world of sensations running through her. Clarke's skin was tingling in the best possible way and it was all just adding to the explosion rapidly building in her gut.

 

So when she felt Lexa's fingers hooking into the top of her jeans things just started sparking, her chest once again heaving as her gut fluttered with excitement. With the flaming heat of a thousand torches. She groaned as she looked down at Lexa, just as the Commander popped the button and undid the zip. Clarke's lip was back between her teeth and she felt like she was biting it raw.

 

Lexa looked up at her then, her eyes so dark they matched their surrounding war paint, now a little smudged once more and a vacant thought went to prospect that she must have some smudging of it herself, somewhere. Perhaps on her face. Perhaps on her neck, but she didn't care. Clarke really didn't care and then her eyes closed again, her chin lifting a little as she hungrily moaned her approval. She knew she was wet, so very, very wet and her muscles were clenching automatically, her walls clamping down on nothing with the shameless _need_ for what was to come. God how she needed it and she was rapidly reaching the point where she didn't want to wait. She shifted a little as she kicked her boots off, thankful that they were already loose and it didn't take much effort.

 

Lexa waited for a moment and then pulled open the front of Clarke's pants, tugging them from her hips as she leaned in to place a chaste kissed on Clarke's navel before she pulled them down her legs, helping Clarke to step out of them as she reached her feet. Lexa took in the sight before her, her tongue once again moistening her dry lips as her hands came up and rested on Clarke's outer thighs. She pushed her palms up slowly, revelling in the feel of the smooth skin and she had to close her eyes for a moment, her heart pounding as the heat washed over her, Clarke's intoxicating scent filling her senses and making her so very, very, _hungry_.

 

Clarke's eyes were still closed and then she felt her body flinch and shudder with pleasure when Lexa's fingers dipped beneath the waistband of her underwear, pulling it down slightly to reveal that fleshy part where the top of her thigh ran up to her hip and then she kissed it, and Clarke melted. And when she felt Lexa's tongue pop out and press into that diagonal line, that was it.

 

Well and truly. Something in her chest lurched and she gasped, low and hard in her throat. "Fuck," she breathed, and then she sucked in another breath, looking back down at Lexa as the sensations rippled through her. "Ahh, God," and then she saw it. The bed.

 

Clarke reached down and grabbed Lexa's hand, stepping away from the wall and pulling in a few well needed breaths as she stalked across the room to the bed with Lexa in tow.

 

When she got there she stood at the foot of the bed, her mind imploding with what she imagined the Commander doing to her, and it was all gathering in the furnace that was burning at her core. It was tearing her up, her thighs and abdomen tingling with anticipation, with frustration and the burning desire to have release.

 

Clarke pulled Lexa in front of her and sat her on the edge of the bed, her green eyes hungrily taking in the sight of Clarke in her underwear, standing in front and towering over her. Lexa leaned back on her hands slightly and swallowed at the sight. She swallowed at her thoughts and swallowed heavily for the intense longing that was soaring through her. God how she wanted to touch her. She wanted to taste her. She wanted to make Clarke come undone with her tongue and she would, as soon as Clarke would let her. Her mouth hung open a little as she heaved in breaths, her chest moving erratically and her abs clenching with her own white hot desire that was raging in her gut.

 

Clarke stepped forward and Lexa felt the rumble in her throat that she had trouble clearing because Clarke stooped in front of her, her blue eyes on fire with something close to maddening lust. "Take these off," she said huskily as her hands went for the material around the Commander's hips. Their eyes met and Lexa immediately granted her wish, her hips coming up a little bit so Clarke could slide them down her thighs.

 

The Commander was naked beneath her pants and it made Clarke stop, something the size of a boulder materialising in her throat at the very idea of it but then she carried on, pulling the pants away from Lexa's legs before her attention fell to her breasts.

 

Clarke's eyes searched a little, examining every inch of Lexa's tan skin, every mark and every scar and all she could think about was how she wanted to kiss each and every one of them. She wanted to know the story behind them all and she wanted to trace them with her tongue. She hoped she would. Clarke reached up and took her hair behind her ears, her new braids helping to keep it from getting too much in her face. She looked at the Commander as she looked at her in return but before she could drown in their ever engrossing, enchanting depths her gaze fell back to Lexa's chest.

 

Lexa got the picture, she reached around and started undoing her own bindings but that however meant her new bandage had to come off too, as the one overlapped the other. Clarke reached out as Lexa took the bandage off and she went to protest, she went to tell Lexa that it needed to stay on but she caught the look in the Commander's eye. It told her it could wait and for once Clarke just accepted it. She let it go as she helped Lexa remove her bindings and then that hit the floor too.

 

Clarke felt her body judder as she stared at the naked Commander and all of a sudden her lips and throat went painfully dry as she stopped being able to form any kind of coherent thought. Nothing came to her, accept for how much she wanted to kiss her. The Commander's full lips curled up in a slight smirk and Clarke just wanted to kiss it right back off. In a sudden flurry of movement Clarke rid herself of her underwear and then she descended upon Lexa, the Commander inching back to the centre of the bed as Clarke followed her, moving across the bed on all fours until Lexa stopped.

 

She sat with her legs out in front of her, just slightly bent out at the knee and then Clarke was on her, straddling her lap easily and then she hands were in Lexa's hair and Lexa's hands were on Clarke's lower back and hip, holding her steady.

 

The Commander felt overwhelmed. The heat in her chest literally on fire and the fluttering in her stomach turning to overdrive. Clarke's body was flush against her. Clarke's body was _on_ hers and she was naked, her skin hot to touch and it was so, so, so smooth. Lexa had to close her eyes to attempt to compose herself but she didn't want to, she wanted to take in every inch of the sight before her, wanted it burned into her mind for all eternity. She swallowed heavily as she breathed out, her breath cascading over Clarke's chest who in response threw her head back, moaning loudly as tightened the grip of her thighs on Lexa's hip.

 

Lexa felt herself coming undone. She started kissing Clarke's chest, the flesh just above her breasts and then she succumbed. She reached up with one hand and caressed Clarke's right breast, feeling the weight of it in her palm as she squeezed gently, her fingertips massaging the skin and then she lifted it slightly, turning the erect nipple toward her mouth and then she closed her lips around it, her own groan only bettered by the sound that left Clarke's lips.

 

Lexa sucked, and she licked. She rolled the bud between her teeth, grazing it ever so softly before letting it go and then blowing cool air over it, the moans and groans Clarke was making giving her all the more encouragement.

 

Clarke's head went from tilting backwards to her resting the side of her face on the top of Lexa's head, her chin trailing over her forehead and hairline. When Lexa was gentle she placed chaste kisses to the top of her head, her eyes closed as she continued to fall deeper and deeper into the way Lexa was making her feel. Eventually she put her hands on the sides of Lexa's face and pulled her face up, her thumbs digging into the Commander's cheekbones as she tilted her jaw up and then leaned down to kiss her.

 

Lexa's arms went back to holding Clarke tightly against her, her fingers pushing into her hips as her arms wrapped around her back. Clarke's body was flush against hers, her body so warm and she could feel the intensity of Clarke's heart beat as it thudded against her chest. She could also feel Clarke's sex pressed hotly against her abdomen, the heat radiating from her in droves and it easily engulfed Lexa's senses, sending her own body spiralling toward an overload. She groaned into Clarke's mouth which only made Clarke seek out to devour her mouth more.

 

Everything was mounting, tongues were exploring faster, fingers were gripping harder and Clarke's hands were completely lost once again in Lexa's hair. The noises both were making were reaching some kind of fever pitch and both of them were feeling far too hot to be able to carry on in this position. A fine layer of sweat had materialised between their bodies and with the wetness between both of their legs absolutely out of control there was a slickness to them that was getting too much to bear. It needed to be satisfied.

 

Clarke pushed forwards and the only place for Lexa to go was backwards. They carried on kissing for a moment as Lexa's hands went backwards and she inched along the bed a little before Clarke went back to her hands and knees, her lips quickly coming into contact with Lexa's neck in opened mouthed, sloppy kisses.

 

Lexa's eyes were shut, her head turned to the side and her hands were on Clarke's waist. She sighed approvingly, sucking in a few breaths and she pushed them out evenly, or at least she tried to. Her mind was nowhere near thinking correctly, or appropriately. All she could think about was the raging hot sensations ploughing through her, making the muscles in her lower half tense madly as she tried to keep a grip on the moisture she was creating. She was _so_ turned on, exceptionally. Exponentially and her mind rifled through what she wanted to do to the woman above her at breakneck speed. It was excruciating, really, and the wetness across her abs left there by Clarke was making her mind fire haphazardly. She wanted more of it. She wanted to touch it, she wanted to _taste_ it.

 

Clarke was able to find Lexa's lips again and kiss her just a couple more times before Lexa started to ease her forwards, applying pressure to her hips in order to make Clarke shimmy herself up the bed, a bit. She didn't know what was going on at first, her lips having to disconnect from Lexa's plump, kiss-sore ones and then suddenly Clarke was at the wall. Lexa though, was still urging her forwards so Clarke put her hands against the wall and straightened herself up, her knees still moving up the sides of Lexa's body with Lexa's hands gentling cupping her ass until in what was no time at all, Clarke was straddling the Commander's face and honestly Clarke thought she might die.

 

_God this is hot_ , was the last semblance of a thought Clarke was able to construct before she felt Lexa's tongue at the place she really, really, _desperately_ needed it most and then her entire world went sideways.

 

Lexa gripped around Clarke's thighs and as her eyes fell closed, not least before she absorbed the sight of Clarke's naked flesh above her face, her gut churning and her own clit throbbing with the sight of Clarke's and how wet she was, Lexa groaned lustfully and then pushed her tongue between Clarke's folds and flicked it at the tip of her clit.

 

The room was flooded with the sound that left Clarke's throat and Lexa revelled in it, just as she revelled in her taste and the feel of her tense thighs at the sides of her face. All of it. Lexa was overrun by her taste and her delectable scent, it filled her senses and only amplified her own desire and not for the first time Lexa had to clench her own thighs together in reaction.

 

She trailed her tongue along the top of Clarke's clit, stopping only at the tip which she lapped at, ever so slightly and then she flicked against it before she trailed her tongue back down again, but this time she pushed into the side of Clarke's clit and probed at the small covering of skin just below and just above Clarke's opening.

 

Clarke's forehead hit the wall as she groaned, as loudly as she'd ever groaned in her life. She was impatient but at the same time she wanted Lexa to drag this out. She wanted her to carry on her teasing as the fluttering in her stomach only stepped up another gear. As her pulse thundered through all her points and the electricity she felt sending random jolts through her body only got more frequent, and so much more intense.

 

Lexa continued her assault on Clarke's clit, her tongue alternating between circling it gently, flicking over it powerfully and then taking it between her lips so she could suck on it sometimes soothingly, sometimes roughly tasting more of Clarke's delicious wetness with each time she did it.

 

Every now and then she would continue down to Clarke's opening and a couple of times she even dipped inside making Clarke visibly tense and jump in pure ecstasy. Clarke tasted amazing and all Lexa wanted to do was plunge her tongue deep inside her but she wanted to make her wait. She wanted to draw this out for as long as possible because if this was their only time, she wanted to make it Clarke's most amazing time ever and the one she'd never forget.

 

She was at Clarke's opening again, her eyes still pressed shut and she found that tight ring of muscle just inside and started circling it, slowly at first but then bolder and then she licked at the sides making Clarke whimper. Making her breath out all kinds of things that Lexa couldn't decipher. As her tongue went back to Clarke's clit once more her hands moved up her body, her fingers finding the dents between her ribs and then one hand continued on finding out her breast and squeezing before she began to tease her nipple just as she was her clit.

 

Clarke was in another world. She leaned back a little to allow Lexa's hands to feel her and then she started rocking, just a little, back and forth on the Commander's face as she felt her tongue start to speed up over her clit.

 

Quickly Clarke's mind was sparking, sensations flooding through her from her brain to her chest, to her stomach to her clit and back again. She began shaking, starting in her arms but then throughout every inch of her as then she found herself grinding down as her insides opened up, every action completely instinctive as the tightly wound coil inside her began to violently unravel.

 

Lexa could feel the tenseness in Clarke's body and so after only just a few more flicks, after a few more circular swipes of her tongue against Clarke's soaking wet clit she pulled away and then extended her tongue inside Clarke's opening in one single, decisive motion and buried it in as far as she could get it.

 

"Holy fuck yes!" Clarke screamed hotly, her breath so ragged it made her words raw. Her palms were flat against the wall as her head tilted back a little, her eyes clenching shut and the coolness of the brick doing absolutely nothing to calm the raging heat that pelted through her being. The beads of sweat that coated her skin and began to trickle down the back of her neck and the valley between her breasts. It was hot and fast and everything Clarke needed, her thighs trembling with what Lexa's tongue was doing to her but she wanted more of it. She _needed_ more of it and so she moaned, loudly and deeply and tensed every muscle she had to try and amplify the sensations shooting from her gut to her brain and back again. She needed to come, she wanted to come but the Commander seemed set on torturing her so she clenched her teeth together and let spill in one wayward breath what she wanted. "Please, Lexa," she moaned, "deeper."

 

Lexa fucked her hard with her tongue, as hard as she could possibly make it and she had no idea what Clarke was seeing but she was seeing stars. Both her hands were clenched around Clarke's ass as she ground down harder on Lexa's face, clearly wanting to feel more of it however Lexa was able to control her movements, to some extent at least. She curled her tongue and probed at Clarke's front wall over and over again, Clarke screaming louder each time and whatever Lexa was groaning was quickly lost within Clarke's depths.

 

Finally, but only when breathing became an issue Lexa pulled away, her face coated in Clarke's juices and Clarke's thighs more than a little coated in her war paint and then she pushed two fingers inside and curled them, Clarke letting a sound rip from her throat that was almost inhuman.

 

Clarke's breaths were hard, harsh, and raspy like her lungs were suddenly full of holes. She lifted her hand and smacked her palm flat against the wall. "Fuck, yes. Fuck! Lex!"

 

Suddenly Clarke was on her back. She had no idea how Lexa managed it, just that her hand was suddenly around her middle and then her back was hitting the bed, all with her barely noticing the loss of Lexa's fingers deep inside her and her tongue torturously back to murdering her clit, flick by tormenting flick.

 

Clarke's back arched, Lexa's free hand gripping onto her hip to hold her in place and then she saw fireworks. Blinding. Flashing as they erupted in her mind and exploded behind her eyes, Clarke's entire body engulfed in a surging white hot heat that made her shake uncontrollably absolutely everywhere. She cried out, over and over again as all of her muscles contracted, sending wave after wave of intense, pulsating pleasure soaring through her from her littlest finger to her smallest toe.

 

It was almost ripping her apart it was so strong and she thought her ribcage would crack open with the force of her heartbeat. She gasped for air, Lexa's tongue having moved back inside her just as she went crashing over the edge and now she lapped at her, and Clarke felt herself spasm with each and every stroke.

 

Clarke's hands were out at her sides, her back now flat against the bed and her palms facing the ceiling, her eyes still blurry and her soul floating somewhere on cloud nine with how high Lexa was making her feel. She swallowed and gasped, and then swallowed again, Lexa gently kissing along the inside of her thighs before she started to make her way up her body. Slowly of course, tantalisingly, and Clarke shuddered at every spot the Commander decided to stop and pay her attention with her tongue.

 

Clarke's thirst was manic, her throat as dry as she could remember and as Lexa reached her collar bone and proceeded to drag her tongue up the column of her throat she hummed completely satisfied. Completely delirious and completely spent.

 

Lexa settled between Clarke's legs and smiled at the utterly content expression occupying her face. She was utterly turned on herself, every point of her body tingling with reserved pleasure but in this moment she was completely happy, and very smug at having made Clarke come crashing down like that. She took her lips to the underside of Clarke's jaw and started kissing her delicately, nipping at her skin every now and then as she moved.

 

"You just blew my mind," Clarke finally said, once she was able to string words together.

 

Lexa smirked, very much enjoying this closeness. "This is a good thing," she murmured softly.

 

Clarke hummed again, her eyes closed as her hands came up and rested on the back of the Commander's arms. "Mmm. Myeh."

 

"Good," Lexa replied after a few moments, now set on sucking the skin along Clarke's throat into her mouth and not releasing until she deemed it appropriate.

 

All Clarke could do was moan in response, enjoying it all too much, but she didn't care. Her bottom lip founds its way between her teeth as Lexa fully rested her weight against her which caused her a good residual aftershock or two.

 

"I am glad you enjoyed it."

 

After she rode out another few shudders Clarke chuckled, which only served to delight the Commander all the more. "Enjoyed it..." Clarke trailed off, Lexa pulling her head away so she could stare down at the mark she had just left at the base of Clarke's neck. She raised a semi-satisfied brow at it and then moved her attention to Clarke's lips. She kissed her tenderly and Clarke easily let Lexa's tongue overpower her senses, her arms wrapping around her neck as she tasted herself thick and fully, absolutely not knowing anything better than this moment.

 

Lexa pulled away a little as she held Clarke's bottom lip between her teeth, taking it with her before she let it go, moving back to kissing down her neck again.

 

Clarke exhaled long and hard, her eyes still closed but her heart still racing. It was a good few moments before she finished her sentence, her words though punctuated by the loss of her breath at that last kiss. "Lexa... never have your descriptive skills been so, inadequate."

 

There was a small rumble in the back of the Commander's throat. "You are forming too many words to be adequately satisfied." Her voice was playful, as strange as hearing a playful Lexa was but still there was a note of seriousness there.

 

"You're kidding," Clarke grinned. "That was like an explosion..." she trailed off, not being able to find suitable adjectives. "Raven can't make better bombs than the one that just went off inside me."

 

It was a moment or so before Lexa responded. "I have experienced your bombs, Clarke. They are powerful."

 

Clarke instantly regretted saying such a thing, why the hell did she think that would be a good thing to say? She pulled Lexa's face away from inspecting yet another one of her marks on her neck and Clarke quickly looked into her eyes. She didn't see sadness though, or regret, or anything like it. Just, dare she say it, happiness? She left her right hand cupping the edge of Lexa's jaw and pulled the other one back so she could trail her index finger along the Commander's chin. Slowly.

 

"It is okay, Clarke," Lexa said, after a moment or so as she regarded her. "I did not mean that in a bad way." Her voice was soft, but still tinged somewhat wide shades of longing and desire.

 

Lexa kissed her delicately and then moved her lips back to her neck.

 

"Oh no," Clarke breathed, feeling her heart rate pick up as Lexa sucked on her pulse point. She heard Lexa let out a disgruntled sound and then Clarke turned them, rolling them over so that she was on top, and the Commander trapped beneath.

 

It started slowly at first, Clarke with a knee at either side of Lexa's thighs. She kissed at her neck, tasted her skin and traced the contours of her body with her hands. Her tongue trailed down the length of Lexa's throat and then she bit at her skin, earning a few heavy expulsions of breath from the Commander's open mouth. Her skin wasn't altogether soft but it wasn't hard, either. A lifetime of battle making it coarser and of course living on the ground made sure it was weatherworn too but Clarke liked it. It made her rugged, made her hard just as her exceptionally muscled body lent itself to but it only made her softness all the more sweet. All the more special, and Clarke got the impression that such softness was reserved for only a chosen few.

 

Perhaps only her.

 

As Clarke moved her hands down the Commander's body she was careful to avoid putting too much pressure on her new bruises and scars but at the same time she still trailed her thumbs over her old scars, kissing the few across her chest as she set about exploring her body.

 

It wasn't long before it became heated again, Lexa's body already on fire from what she'd done to Clarke and Clarke still reeling from her intense orgasm. Lexa was writhing, a little, her shoulders rubbing against the bed as Clarke started biting across her shoulder.

 

Lexa swallowed heavily and her breathing became strained, the very idea of Clarke doing this to her already getting her half way there. Her stomach was clenched tightly and her chest was hitching with the power of her breaths. She moaned, from deep inside her throat and it was like music to Clarke's ears. The Commander's bottom lip quickly made it to between her teeth as she pushed the back of her head deeply into the sheets.

 

Clarke quickly descended her body, spending a great deal of time at her breasts, taking each nipple into her mouth one after the other before favouring the left one over the right. It was already hard and Clarke took great pleasure in paying her back for some of the torture Lexa earlier dished out on her. Her tongue curling around the taught bud before she licked it, sucked it into her mouth and even bit on it a little.

 

Somewhere in the middle Clarke picked up her right knee and placed it between Lexa's legs, her right hand teasing the straining flesh across the Commander's abs. It made Clarke paused and she moaned, just a little, the muscles there so defined she decided she wanted to trail her tongue between them. First though she applied pressure with her thigh and for the first time had direct contact with Lexa's raging hot heat.

 

Lexa gasped as Clarke moaned again, her lips continuing south until they reached Lexa's stomach and then she slowed down, taking her time as she roamed the Commander's skin. She kissed over her abs and her ribs, digging her nails into her body at the opposite side to her lips. Lexa had lifted herself up a little, her weight leaning back on her elbows and her neck craned down toward Clarke. Her expression was a mix of lust and absolute need, her eyes almost black when they weren't clenched shut in pleasure. When they were open though Clarke saw something there, something like uncertainty and all Clarke wanted to do was eradicate that emotion from them altogether. For that, though, she needed Lexa to trust her. She needed her to let go.

 

Lexa was as high as she had been in a very, very long time. Usually though, she didn't allow this. She didn't allow somebody else to torment her, somebody else to tease a release out of her until she couldn't possibly take it anymore. That sort of thing was all about trust, it was all about giving yourself over to the other person willingly and completely, and Lexa hadn't done that with anyone since Costia. She'd had sex, of course, but she honestly never thought she'd grant anybody else this sort of intimacy ever again yet here she was, writhing and being unravelled expertly by the girl she had come to care for. More than that, even, but Lexa didn't think she could contemplate that right now. It was impossible, actually, as her mind was begging for one thing and one thing only.

 

Release.

 

She was still reluctant, though. She wanted to, of course, she wanted to do this with Clarke but it was still hard so she closed her eyes once more and tried to lose herself to what Clarke was giving her.

 

She wouldn't lie back though. Something inside her just couldn't.

 

Clarke was slowing making the Commander come undone. Her lips exploring her lower half intricately, teasing at the insides of her thighs with her tongue and then kissing back up to her navel, biting indents across and just below her belly button. She knew Lexa liked that by the way she squirmed and panted whenever she did it, and it only made her do it more. Lexa was relaxing, Clarke could tell but it still wasn't enough so she kissed her way back up her body, taking care once again over the bruises and then she licked a nipple, resting all of her weight between the Commander's legs as her left leg joined her right. She pushed her hip against Lexa's centre as she rested all of her weight on her hands, tucked snugly at the sides of Lexa's body. Just at the point where the Commander's back curled up off the bed.

 

She dragged her lips up Lexa's neck and when she got to her ear she breathed out gently over her. "It's okay," she whispered, kissing the side of her head tenderly. She wanted Lexa to enjoy this as much as she had, and there was only one way for that to happen. "Let me," she continued, not stopping the gentle thrusting of her hip between Lexa's legs for even a moment. "Trust me."

 

The breath leaving Lexa's throat was shaking, her chest vibrating with barely contained need. She turned her head toward Clarke's face and the look in her eyes made her heart do something. It bottomed out to her gut and Lexa knew she was in trouble. Her forehead furrowed with enough frustration to top any chart and then Clarke kissed her, her hip pressing even more heavily and the moan Lexa released into Clarke's mouth was thunderous.

 

Suddenly Clarke was back between Lexa's legs and when she felt her tongue press against her opening she just completely and utterly gave in. She flopped all of her weight back against the bed and just let Clarke do whatever it was she wanted to do. She let Clarke part her legs further and then she just, let it all go.

 

Clarke tasted her deeply and she swore it was the best thing she had ever tasted in her life. She pushed her tongue inside her and circled it, pushing against her walls to find out where Lexa liked it most and the groans the Commander let out didn't disappoint. She panted and grunted more than she did anything, the breaths she was pushing out Clarke thought could surely be felt across the room. Every glance up Clarke made didn't disappoint either, the expressions on Lexa's face bordering on delirium so Clarke just licked and sucked even more.

 

"Klark!" Lexa forced out as she was rapidly reaching the edge of her limit. The burning in her belly eating her up and the muscles in her thighs tensing like they never had before. Her chest was pounding, her skin tingling absolutely everywhere and Lexa didn't know where she felt the pleasure the most. Although that was stupid; she did. It was where Clarke's tongue was touching her. Inside her, pushing against her front fall and it was absolutely driving her insane. "Beja, Klark," she murmured, her voice full of grit and gravel and then she gasped. "Snapa..."

 

Clarke groaned. Her new favourite thing she decided being Lexa talking to her in Trigedasleng in this situation. She felt herself shudder at what it was doing to her and then she picked up her pace, not knowing what Lexa meant but thinking she had tortured her enough. She pulled her tongue out and latched her lips onto Lexa's clit, immediately inserting two fingers deep inside the Commander and then what fell from Lexa's mouth was on a whole other level.

 

"Jok, Klark! Jok!" Lexa shouted, her teeth clenching together tightly. Her head came up and she glared down at Clarke, her eyes squeezing closed again as if the sight between her legs was too much for her to handle. "Tofona..." she trailed off, the feeling of Clarke's fingers moving inside her practically turning her legs to mush. She arched her back, Clarke's incessant sucking on her clit making her fall apart. "Skrish!" she shouted. "Tofona!" Her head thumped back against the bed and her back arched, her hands out at her sides almost tearing up the sheets within her grasp. She felt herself close, she felt herself about to career over the edge and with her last ounce of breath she uttered, "Ai gaf mou in."

 

All it took was a further twist of her fingers, a twist and a few deep, sharp thrusts and then the Commander exploded. Her world bleached to white and she convulsed. Long and hard and dizzying and it would have been terrifying, if it wasn't Clarke.

 

The Commander just lay there, wave after searing wave of pulsating, burning pleasure ripping through her body that seemed never-ending and she welcomed it. Every second of it. She basked in it, her eyes opening as she stared up at the ceiling, her mouth sucking in breath after breath as she continued to ride out her orgasm. Her mind was blurry, her muscles jumping and then she felt Clarke's lips again, licking at her wetness once more but this time much softer. Much, much, _much_ softer and so Lexa just hummed, gasping a little when it was too heavy.

 

Eventually Clarke removed her fingers, licked up the last of Lexa's come and then she crawled up her body, placing a few gentle kisses along the way until she leaned over the Commander, looking down at her as Lexa continued to look up.

 

It was a few moments before Lexa returned her gaze and Clarke smiled at the state of her war paint. "What?" the Commander asked, her head now angled toward Clarke, her tone nothing but light, however.

 

Clarke leaned her weight on her elbow over Lexa's shoulder and rested her cheek in her palm. "Nothing," she smiled, and she held her lip between her teeth for a moment.

 

Lexa didn't think she'd ever looked more beautiful.

 

"So," Clarke swallowed, averting her gaze for a second. "Are you alright?"

 

Lexa exhaled a soft breath as she examined Clarke's face. The raise of her eyebrows, the curve of her lips. The look of content in her eyes and the warmth in the blues that had returned to their normal colour, more or less. She reached up with her hand and pushed her fingers through a couple of her blonde braids. "Yes," Lexa replied softly, her heart still juddering a little in her chest. "Very much."

 

Clarke leaned down and kissed her, then. Not with passion, but it wasn't chaste, either. Lexa tasted herself on Clarke's lips and it made her stomach churn all over again and the idea of them both savouring their combined taste was, something else entirely. Clarke sensed it and she pulled away, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth before she released it, licking over them both so she could taste the Commander again.

 

Lexa sighed and pulled her eyes away, not at all used to all these feeling that were hitting her. She groaned a little, and then Clarke settled down into the crook of her shoulder. Clarke was thinking back, reliving a little of what she had done to the Commander and then a question came to her. The hand that wasn't trapped between their bodies Clarke reached over and trailed across Lexa's hip, earning a slight twitch from her still sensitive body. Lexa's hand stroked up Clarke's back and rested on her shoulder.

 

"What does, 'Ai gaf mou in,' mean?" Clarke asked, and it made Lexa laugh, actually laugh and it just felt so good that the Commander simply let it out.

 

Clarke lifted a curious eyebrow and angled her head up at Lexa, regarding her with such surprise. She had never heard Lexa laugh, she had barely even seen her smile before tonight but then she supposed, tonight was a night for a lot of firsts.

 

Finally Lexa turned back to Clarke and started drawing tiny circles on her shoulder with her fingertips.

 

"Is it that funny?" Clarke asked, a wide grin across her face in response.

 

Lexa shook her head. "No," she replied, a smile still on her lips. She wanted to say how good she felt but she didn't have the words, so she just hoped her caress against Clarke's shoulder would do. Her other hand came up and she rubbed under her eye, pulling a hand away as she frowned at her fingers, forgetting completely about her war paint.

 

Clarke giggled at Lexa's expression. "Don't worry," she said, lowering her head back down to Lexa's shoulder. "You still look good."

 

And there is was. A whole new level of feeling good but despite it, Lexa grumbled just a little. "Hm. Smudgy."

 

Clarke grinned. "Smudgy but good."

 

Lexa conceded then, and tilted her head toward Clarke's and planted a quick kiss to the top of her head. "It means..." and then the Commander became a little bashful before she realised that was ridiculous considering how intimate they just were. It didn't stop the slight pull in her chest, though. "Give me more," she breathed, and then thought more of it. "I need more," she corrected. "Along those lines."

 

"Oh," Clarke said as she settled further into Lexa's side. Their legs sliding together and Clarke's hand reaching a little further up as she fingered Lexa's prominent ribs, tracing them with the tip of her index finger. "Did I give you more?" she murmured, her nose bumping purposefully underneath the Commander's jaw.

 

Lexa smiled, again, thinking back. She knew she'd dream well tonight. "Yes," she said firmly, her eyes drifting shut.

 

Clarke swallowed, happy with the answer. She exhaled a breath and her eyes fluttered shut, too. "How long can we stay in here?"

 

Lexa's chin was settled against Clarke's forehead and she honestly couldn't remember the last time she felt so content. She was happy, she thought, and then she brought her right arm from the sheets and held onto Clarke's hip that was leaning over her with her right hand. "As long as we want," she sighed. "I am still Heda."

 

The statement caught in Clarke's chest, a bit, for some reason. Perhaps it was the uncertainty. The unknown that was coming. The civil war but then she sighed into the warm embrace and closed her lips over Lexa's clavicle, holding her lips there for a few moments before she relaxed back again. She felt Lexa's hand draw a few gentle circles on her back before she tightened her whole grip on Clarke's body for a second, a loving murmur lost to blonde hair before she released it and they both settled and relaxed into the comfort of the bed, one another's body and the onset of ever evasive, peaceful sleep.

 

**

**Author's Note:**

> Translations.
> 
> "Beja, Klark,"  
> "Please, Clarke,"
> 
> "Snapa..."  
> "Faster..."
> 
> "Jok, Klark! Jok!"  
> "Fuck, Clarke, Fuck!"
> 
> "Tofona..."  
> "Harder..."
> 
> "Skrish!"  
> "Shit!"
> 
> "Ai gaf mou in."  
> "I need more."
> 
> //
> 
> Hope you guys liked :) please leave me a review in any case, I love hearing what you guys think and remember to leave me kudos if you like. Come say hi on [tumblr](http://talentedgemx.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/talented_gemx) if you want to, and don't forget to check out my multi-chapter Clexa fic on the go over at:  
> <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11319005/1/Beneath-the-Betrayal>
> 
> I know I'm late with an update but you know, at least there was this sex oneshot ;)


End file.
